Fanservice
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: Bordering of mature rating! A collection of different versions of how Professor Layton gets a fanservice... of the sexy kind!
1. Alice

**Started out when my friend, sister and me started joking about if I were in the Layton movie**

**

* * *

**

It had been a long day. A VERY long day!

One full of mentoring, lecturing and keep fans at bay. And he had done a pretty good job at all three of his tasks, but perhaps not good enough.

Professor Hershel Layton, world famous archeologist and puzzle enthusiast, wearily climbed the stairs to his rooms, opening the door and closing it before flopping into a chair. Being a gentleman was such hard work. After a moment he reached over and switched on a table lamp, as it was evening and the sun had gone down. Light filled the room and he sighed at his surroundings and he looked around. Stop, double-take. A girl, sitting in a chair opposite him. He jumped up, adrenaline fueling him with a fresh burst of energy.

"What in heavens name-?"

"A long day? I'd imagine so. Teaching, guiding, mentoring, fending off those pesky girls. You deserve a rest. Lucky you have me!" Said the girl.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my home?" Professor Layton demanded as he watched the girl carefully.

"Oh, how rude of me!" She exclaimed, standing up and taking the few steps towards the shocked Professor to close the gap. "I'm Alice, and I'm here to give you a fan service."

"F-fan service?" He left out, stepping back.

A slight nod of her head and a delighted giggle confirmed what he had asked. "You need one!"

"And pray, tell, what is a fan service?" Asked he, nervously.

"Let me show you..." She leapt at him, but he moved away quickly. This lead to a cat and mouse chase lasting a few minutes before the weary Professor came to a heaving halt, allowing this Alice to catch up with him. All it took was a gentle push and he was on the floor. "You silly Professor Layton. You didn't really think you could keep it up? Not after your long day."

Despite his exhaustion, he still had enough energy to prevent the young girl from jumping all over him. "Please, miss, I don't think that this is appropriate for a young woman like yourself. It certainly isn't for a gentleman such as myself!"

This only made her giggle. "I know what you want." She somehow managed to flip him onto his stomache and she straddled him over his hips. "Relax..." She then proceeded to firmly applied her hands to his back and shoulders.

At first the man tensed, but soon relaxed as Alice soothed his sore, tired muscles. "Mm." He accidentally let out, but had no time to take it back.

Alice had already taken it as a sign to try other things and her hands were everywhere... And I mean EVERYWHERE!

Soon the Professor could be heard moaning and groaning as Alice worked her fangirl magic until she'd completely exhausted the man entirely! She then lightly rubbed his body, soothing whatever tension was left in his body. "See, didn't you enjoy it?"

The Professor just lay there, staring vacantly at the ceiling. Finally he said, "I hope this isn't going to be a regular thing..."


	2. Melanie Lee

**Started out when my friend, sister and me started joking about if I were in the Layton movie**

**

* * *

**

If I just waited long enough I would catch a glimpse of him - world famous Professor Hershel Layton.

I was obsessed with him, like many other girls, but I liked to think of myself that one step further. I'd read about his adventures in the news and magazines and researched all his fields of study. I even read papers he'd written on archeology. I had so many googled photos on my wall, hidden under so many more actual snaps I'd taken of him that it was my wallpaper. And finally I perfected my stalking skills. I followed him on several of his adventures with that little boy who so fondly called himself the Professor's apprentice. But now, after years of training and honing my stalking skills, I was ready for the finally goal.

I waited patiently (as a gentlelady does) outside his house, on a bench nearby. I was reading Sherlock Holmes to try settle my excitement while I waited, but I can tell you now - not the best idea.

But FINALLY at 5 30pm, all my waiting paid off. I knew that on this day that little boy wouldn't be coming back with the Professor, nor would he have any visitors (not since I tied up that silly college assistant, Remi, and hidden Flora in a hedge maze) - save me. I watched him over my book as he walked up the stairs and pulled out his key and unlocked the door - my chance.

"Oh, Professor Layton!" I cried and I ran up to the man.

He turned around sharply at the sound of the seemingly distressed voice. His eyes then found me and a look of concern came over his face. "May I help you?"

"Professor Layton, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, as I know it is late in the day and I'm sure you've had a busy one, but I have a problem for you that I know only you can solve!" I said, making sure that worry and desperation were thick in my voice. He could not refuse.

"Oh, my dear, come inside and tell me all about it."

SCORE!

* * *

So there I was, my goal just in reach. I was sitting in a chair, opposite where the Professor would sit as he handed me a cup of his specially made tea. And might I add, it was utterly delightful!

"Now, my dear, what seems to be the problem." He asked as he took a seat and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Well..." CRAP! Nerves struck... Of all times! "Perhaps I should start with my name. Melanie Lee, that's my name. I read much about you!" Yes, very much indeed, "And I knew you could be the only one to help!" I uncrossed my crossed legs and placed the tea cup on the table beside me.

He was listening intently, not detecting (yet) my intentions. "Do go on."

I stood, it seemed anxious by the look on his face. It worked well, adding to my cover which would soon be broken. I dropped to my knees infront of him and placed my hands on his knees. "Professor Layton..."

A blush came over his face as I leaned closer. He had no idea of what to do or think. "Miss Lee-"

"Call me Melanie..."

"Melanie..." He said nervously. "Um, I'm not sure what your problem might be, but I'm not sure this proximity would be of any help-"

"But Professor," I continued, leaning even closer, causing the man to lean right back in his chair, "Can't you see how much I need your help?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this." He tried to stand, only to find my grip firm and his crotch centimetres from my face. "Oh my!" He gasped as he sat back down.

"Perhaps I should've reprhased my statement earlier. I have come to give you some help." I whispered as I put my face oh-so-close to his.

"Melanie, please-"

"A little fan-service, my dear Professor. You'll enjoy it I'm sure!"

As I moved even closer he pushed back even more causing the chair to lean back and subsequently topple backwards, he and I with it. He landed awkwardly backwards, and I ontop of him. "Melanie, I must insist..." He stammered as he tried to crawl backwards.

But before he coudl get anywhere I pushed my body against his and ran a hand on the inside of his thigh, causing him to jump and wriggle enough to escape. But not before I'd felt his arousal.

"So perhaps my efforts aren't all for naught." I smirked as I stood and circle so I was between him and the door.

"I'm a gentleman, I could not possibly-"

"But gentleman have needs too!" I stepped closer, and with each step I took forwards, he took one backwards until I had him against his desk.

His hands fumbled as he tried to find a grip, and failing that he fumbled around again for something to use to keep me at distance. But it was too late and I was once again upon him. "Please, Melanie, I-I-I-"

"You-you-you what, Professor?" Making sure to whisper his title seductively into his ear. He didn't answer, too shocked, and I took the oportunity to run my hand across his inner thigh again. "Oh, Professor, my how aroused you feel."

He swallowed hard, but made no reply.

I smirked and rubbed his crotch, waiting to see his reaction.

A soft, muffled moan escaped his lips and that was all the confirmation I needed.

I wont go into details, but what I will say is that the Professor has not been the same since.

* * *

_The following day..._

"Professa! I'm here! Are you awake?"

"Wh-what... No Luke! Don't come up!"

"There you are Profess-"

"Luke, I told you not to come up!"

"Professa, you sly dog you!"


	3. Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes

**Ok, I forgot to add to the last chapter in the notes that I'll be accepting ideas from people in the comments or via private message. i think only, like, two poeple have read this, so i'm hoping more will. if not, that's fine, i'll just write it for the two who are ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

It was late in the evening when I returned home, rather tired from my long day spent lecturing and travelling to my mentor's house. It was pleasant, to be sure, but I was just so plum tuckered out! I would put the time around 10pm when I finally reached my rooms, since I'd left my dear mentor's house about 9 30pm and the trip took me half an hour normally. I noted that all the lights were off when I entered, indicating Luke had gone home for the day and I didn't have any guests waiting up for me. I was relieved since I'd had... guests... not so long ago at unexpected hours.

I showered, dried and dressed myself into my pyjamas (which I left in the bathroom for convenience sake) and had a cup of tea while reading a book before finally heading to bed at an ungentlemanly hour. I turned off all the lights and did not bother turning on my bedroom light, thinking I'd turn on my bedside lamp should there be any need for adjustment. So, finally, I was in bed, keeping to the right side of the queen-sized bed as per usual. But there was something funny about the covers. I could feel my left side slightly exposed to the cold night so I tried to pull it down as I snuggled down.

"What in the-" I tried again, but to no avail. After lying still for a few seconds I gave into my annoyance and turned on my bedside lamp to see what the disturbance was. I turned to my left and -"What?" I shuffled back over to the right and almost fell out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked again but it was the same. There was a young lady... In my room... next to me in my bed. I was shocked, too shocked to imediately jump out and try conclude this improper affair. "What are you doing i-"

"Oh, Professor, you've come terribly late to bed! Have you any idea of the hour and of how long I've waited?" Cried the blonde haired woman.

"I-I-I-" Was all I managed to stutter.

"You-you-you what?" She asked, crawling up on her hands and knees over me, her face painfully close to mine. She blinked her big blue eyes innocently. "Come now, stuttering is no way for a gentleman to talk!"

"I'm sorry, madam, but I must point out how inappropriate this is!" All I could do was lean back into my pillow.

"Oh, pish, inapropriate is as inapropriate does!" She said flapping a hand at him.

I didn't know what she was talking about, or what to make of the sentence. However, a second mistake was made at that moment...

"Oh, how silent you are, my dear Professor. Are you ill? A bit tired? Perhaps you're just shy..." She had somehow managed to manoeuvre our bodies over towards the centre of the bed and had me flat on my back. "Don't worry, I'll cure that with a nice massage." There was a devious look in her eye.

"No, I really think - ah!" I was just starting to prop myself up on my elbows in order to escape when the girl's hands started to... touch... me. Her hands caressed my bare chest (my shirt had become unbuttoned at a point in time that I was unaware of), travelling lower. Thoughts of trying to stop this act was running through my mind, but by this stage I was paralysed with her gentle caresses. It wasn't until her hands travelled further south that I began to panic. "I must really protest this behaviour!"

"Shhh..." She put her danty finger to my lips and pushed me back into the bed.

I shivered as her hand passed over the shameful bulge in my pyjama pants. I closed I eyes, unable to watch as she shamelessly assaulted me, yet unable to stop her. I let out a moan, elicitting a devillish grin from the young blonde. "Enjoying it? Because I am. Oh how I've ached for you!"

I had allowed myself to enjoy the feeling briefly before realising what was said. "Wait, what?"

What happened next would be rather ungentlemanly of me to repeat. However, all I will say is that I now have to clean my sheets and should really check my house is properly secured before I leave and when I return.


End file.
